Amor Clandestino
by vivian-san
Summary: "E assim descobri que a distância é sim a cura mas não o aumento dela e sim a ausência dela. Além do fato de que a clandestinidade muitas vezes nos leva exatamente aonde queremos ir." Ajudando a descobrir onde a 'cladestinidade' nos leva...


**Título: Amor Clandestino**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem e sim à Masashi Kishimoto. E o Sasuke pertence a Sakura

**Classificação:**LIVRE.

**POV: **Uchiha Sasuke.

N/A: One mais focada nos pensamentos do Sasuke depois que voltou da vila.

Dedicada a minha melhor amiga. Por ela ser minha psicóloga particular e sempre me da conselhos e que me inspiram para essas historinhas malucas.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

Enjoy

Amor Clandestino.

Ela sabia que não deveria pensar em mim e eu sabia que não poderia pensar nela... ela um sentimento clandestino e como clandestino entrava sem que eu percebesse e ia pra onde queria ir.

Quando voltei a vila as pessoas me olhavam torto... menos ela pois ela era diferente sempre sorria apesar de haver tristeza nos brilhos dos olhos dela. Eu sabia que ela ainda me amava... ou ao menos achava e também percebia que isso a machucava.

Depois que voltei um dos primeiros conselhos do Dobe foi para que eu não a fizesse infeliz pois já havia feito demais para que ela sofresse. Como se eu fizesse algo para feri-la de caso pensado e não foi bem assim que as coisas aconteceram. Desde então tenho me mantido o mais afastado possível, somente observando-a de longe... mais eu sinto dentro de mim que um sentimento diferente está crescendo cada dia mais e algo me diz que ela tem haver com isso.

Sair do time 7 foi uma grande idéia e uma grande burrice também estava afastado e segundo o dobe isso a deixava mais feliz, porém já não tínhamos missões juntos o que me impedia de protege-la, ajuda-la; sim ela com certeza é auto-suficiente em questão de batalhas... mas procurava sempre estar por perto.

Já não sabia mais o que fazer para não vê-la triste já estava mais afastado do que poderia suportar mais eu ainda via no olhar dela a tristeza que ela tentava esconder com um sorriso. Se eu tivesse certeza que se fosse embora novamente a faria feliz eu iria.

Dizem que o tempo é o melhor remédio para curar as dores e cicatrizes pricipalmente as que só existem para nós mesmos, acho que no meu caso é diferente, amanhã fará um ano que eu voltei para vila e minha dor só tem aumentado... talvez eu não precise de um remédio mas sim de uma média... Minha médica.

Então eu havia decidido qual seria o tratamento para minha dor e se falhasse eu iria embora novamente. Sai de casa decidido sabia todos os horários da Sakura e a essa hora ela estaria no hospital. Quando cheguei a recepção disse que não me encontrava muito bem e que precisava falar com a Dra Haruno pois ela já sabia o que eu tinha.

Não sei de onde havia tirado isso afinal a vila inteira já tinha percebido que nós nos evitávamos, a recepcionista protestou no começo então fingi que estava com falta de ar e tirei a camisa... o que não foi uma atitude das melhores já que fiquei enrolado mais alguns segundos com a garota me olhando.

- Me acompanhe por favor – disse por fim, fui atrás dela devagar afinal para todos os efeitos estava passando mal...logo chegamos – Só esperar um minuto que ela já está vindo.

Dei uma olhada geral um sorriso brotou em meus lábios todos os detalhes eram em rosa acho que já esperava por isso; típico dela delicada com ela.

Sobre a mesa havia três porta-retratos um do time sete... do antigo eu me lembrava daquele dia outro do atual com o Sai no _meu_ lugar e outra da sua família.

Ainda sem camisa me deitei na maca do consultório e fechei os olhos... me perdi nas lembranças nas más e nas boas é incrível como ela sempre esteve do meu lado tão perto e eu tão longe; mas somente eu poderia entender porquê eu fazia aquilo só eu entendia o medo que eu tinha de amá-la e perde-la como perdi todos aqueles que realmente significaram algo para mim. Amá-la... eu não tinha esse direito mas já não estava sob o meu controle mais eu procuraria fazer tudo certo.

- Sasuke-kun – senti que ela me chacoalhava abri os olhos lentamente e ela tinha um brilhos estranho nos olhos parecia que estava chorando mais as lágrimas não rolavam pela face. Definitivamente estava hipnotizado por ela não conseguia formular resposta alguma somente olha-la. – Sasuke-kun – a voz dela estava fraca tremida parecia preocupada – Onde dói ?

Ela fazia movimentos desordenados passava a mão no meu peito e no meu cabelo como se fazia com uma criança com a intenção de acalma-la fazer carinho. Ainda sem perder o contato visual com ela peguei a mão dela que estava em meu cabelo e coloquei em meu coração.

Ela me olhou realmente espantada pegou vários instrumentos de trabalho e fez n exames. Infelizmente ela parecia cada vez mais preocupada, não sabia se era pelo fato de eu não falar nada ou ela não estar encontrando o problema... que por sinal não existia.

- Sasuke...- então rolou a lágrima que ela havia tentado segurar e eu vi naquele olhar o motivo que me fazia voltar para vila após cada missão vi o que me dava força em dias difíceis o que me iluminava nas noites mais escuras...- Sasuke-kun... por favor... diz alguma coisa.

Então ela me abraçou e eu retribui a apertei como se o mais leve dos ventos pudesse leva-la de mim eu a apertei contra mim queria sentir a pela dela contra a minha o cheiro dela... tudo. A soltei somente para sentar na maca.

- Eu não agüento mais – disse puxando-a novamente para um abraço mais dessa vez mais calmo, mais terno e senti que ela começava a chorar novamente – Dói demais – Dessa vez sentia que as lágrimas corriam junto com soluços.

- Há quanto tempo sente isso? – Me perguntou com voz entrecortada.

- Muito tempo – disse ao mesmo tempo em que tirava sua cabeça do apoio dos meus ombros e colocava a junto a minha testa.

- Por que não procurou um médico ? – O rosto dela já estava completamente molhado pelas lágrimas que escorriam sem parar e eu inutilmente tentava enxuga-las com o polegar

- Eles não podem resolver meu problema... – então ela me abraçou forte como se fosse me perder, talvez ela ainda não havia entendido o motivo da minha dor – Só você pode... só você.

Ele se chocou com minha resposta pois senti que ela se afastou um pouco para poder olhar em meus olhos. Sorte a minha, aproveitei a deixa para capturar os lábios que foram muitas vezes motivo das minhas noites de insônia. No começo ela não correspondeu o que me deixou um pouco apreensivo mais logo ela enlaçou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e correspondeu quase que com a mesma urgência que eu precisava dela. Me afastei; mas não muito.

- Primeiro me disseram que o afastamento curaria, depois o tempo seria o melhor remédio... Mas sabe o que descobri ? – ela somente fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça – Que eu precisava de uma médica... da _minha_[/médica].

Dessa vez foi ela que deu o primeiro passo e tudo parecia mais doce mais colorido... tudo parecia diferente.

- Eu te amo Sasuke-kun

E Então eu sorri, sorri como a muito tempo não fazia definitivamente eu estava feliz me sentia vivo me sentia completo.

- Sakura... eu... eu ... te amo, eu achei que poderia viver com isso achei que te ver todos os dias não me machucaria, mais dói... aliás doía – disse rindo – Eu quero você comigo, quero te proteger, quero chegar em casa depois das missões cansado e você estar a minha espera para me amar, quero que você fique grávida, quero que me acorde de madrugada com os desejos mais bizarros, eu quero filhos Sakura ... três no mínimo.

Nesse momento ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo me abraçava e beijava simultaneamente e dizia algumas coisas sem nexo que não conseguia entender.

- Sasuke-kun, eu te amo, te amo, te amo... no mínimo três filhos... – disse rindo novamente.

E assim descobri que a distância é sim a cura mas não o aumento dela e sim a ausência dela. Além do fato de que a clandestinidade muitas vezes nos leva exatamente aonde queremos ir.

Fim

**N/A: **O Sasuke diz no final 3 te amo para Sakura a idéia da repetição dessa frase veio de orgulho e preconceito quando Darcy se declara acho a personalidade deles extremamente parecidas e eles se repetem acho que pra eles mesmo acreditarem no que dizem e é uma coisa que depois de declarada não se repetiria muitas vezes. O caso das declarações quanto a casa... eu acho que vindo do Sasuke é o máximo que chegaria de um pedido de casamento.


End file.
